koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Shangxiang/Movesets
All the movesets for Sun Shangxiang in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Swings sword once. : : Does a frontal stab while standing on one leg. :↓ + : Inflicts a downward slash while crouching. :↓ + : Thrusts forward below the enemy's waist. : , , : Does two horizontal swipes and an ascending circular slash. : , , Hold ← + : Does three slashes before changing stances. : , , : Does a one-legged thrust, then follows up with a slash and another thrust forward. : , ↓ + : A one-legged thrust followed by a low slicing motion done while crouching. :→ + , : A side elbow attack followed up by a single slash. :→ + , ↓ + : Does a side elbow slam with a low crouching slash. :Hold ↓, , : Does a low slash followed by a circular swing. :Hold ↓, , Hold ←, : Similar to the last move, but changes the user's current stance. :Release ↓ + : A circular slash. :Release ↓ + : Stabs forward at a slightly lower altitude. :↓, → + : A forward slash attack. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Launches enemy into the air with an uppercut strike. :→, ↓, ↘ + , ← + : An uppercut attack leading to a different stance. :Tap ↗ + , : Performs a double twisting slash while in the air. The second hit only works if the first strike connects against the opponent. :Hold ↘, , : Does two low slashes. :Hold ← + : Changes into alternate stance. Can be retained so long as the user holds the back button (or forward when facing the left side). Also replenishes the rage meter. : , , : Alternate stance move. A three-hit slash combo done while moving towards the opponent. The last hit also damages fallen enemies. : , , : Alternate stance move. Similar to the last move, but substitutes the last slash with low horizontal thrust. :Hold ↙, , : Alternate stance move. Does one low slash and a circular swipe before resuming to alternate stance. : + : Knocks foe down via palm strike. :Air / : Jumps forward and slashes at the enemy. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Stabs at the opponent once, then runs up to pierce below the midsection, and performs an ascending slash. The true version of this move adds two more thrusts at the end of the hit sequence. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : Does handstand and spins. : , : An upward uppercut with her chakram. : , , : Twirls chakrams around herself while on one leg to stun foes. : , , , : Sends chakrams spinning in an arc repelling opponents. : , , , : Side swat, side swing, low-mid strike in a crouching position (from back to front at once), then a turning slash. : : Throws chakram infront of her multiple times as she steps forward and then spins around repelling opponents. : , : Spinning veritcal slash. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Sun Shang Xiang's main point is speed. She is also a great crowd killer due to most of her attacks swinging all around her. She falls short in attack power, and range in her 's. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Swings both her chakrams upward into a scooping flail. Tapping when it connects will cause Sun Shangxiang to leap up and meteor strike them down by firing her chakrams at them downward. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Throws chakrams around her for multiple hits. The last hit knocks foes away only on a certain area of the attack. : , , , , , : Side swat, side swing, low-mid strike in a crouching position (from back to front at once), turning slash, inward swing, and a roundhouse spin kick. :Dashing : Brings both arms towards her front, cross-striking with both chakrams. Stuns. Horse Moveset : : Throws her chakrams. They hover around her and the horse twice before returning to her. : , , , , , : Throws both chakrams once per button press. She has to wait for them to return to her before she can keep attacking. Fighting Style Sun Shangxiang fortunately has her new C6 which is a bit slow on startup, but is very difficult for most enemies to punish. Once she picks up her ultimate weapon and add a high level speed scroll she can easily keep up with or pass horsemen. The range on her normal attacks can also be fixed with range. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Sends out yellow petals that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , ( ), ( ): A series of cartwheels then a somersault. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of spinning slashes then a chakram spin not unlike her original C3. Stuns. : , : Slams down to create a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Keeps throwing her chakrams until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Her C4 and C6 are her main attacks, the former knocks back crowds in front and the latter devastates enemies surrounding her. With elements she does best with lightning and vorpal. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A backflip that creates a typhoon of petals. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Sun Shangxiang restarts her C4 chain. : (True): She backflips into the air, creating a large updraft of wind around her as petals fall from the sky. Launches foes. : , : Throws her chakrams at the ground and does a backflip, catching them in midair as they return to her. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Sun Shang Xiang performs a somersault. :R1: Creates phantom chakrams that orbit in front of her on the ground. Does weaker damage in Warriors Orochi 2. :Direction + R1: Retrieves her bow and fires a volley of arrows, similar to Ina. Unlike the latter, however, any foe struck by this attack won't fall on the ground. Does weaker damage in Warriors Orochi 2. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a quick somersault kick that forces air out from the ground. :Triple Attack 2: Throws strong currents of air with weapons in hand. :Triple Attack 3: Launches a fierce tornado by spiraling in the air. Fighting Style She does well with any element in this incarnation (Ice for more musou damage, Fire for extra damage, Shadow for crowds, and Light for generals). In Warriors Orochi, Sun Shang Xiang is a very agile fighter, and a stunning crowd clearer if used correctly. She goes well with Agility and Bolt weapon slots and Impulse ability. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is recommended with Acrobatics and, if possible, Teamwork. Dynasty Warriors 6 She shares her moveset with Yue Ying. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Bow for more details. It technically becomes her own moveset in Special. :Special attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Sun Shang Xiang's version may be upgraded to include an ice element. Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6, her attack range is improved with her bow and arrows. Though she still suffers from a weak defense and attack power, she has a higher attack than other characters when she and other characters reach level 50. The amount of arrows she shoots with each shot (three~seven per attack) normally nulls these weaknesses out. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Sun Shang Xiang mainly uses the bow moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sun Shang Xiang is affiliated with wheels in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Crouches low to the ground to spring forward feet first though her opponents. :Musou - Rising Tiger Kick (猛虎天昇脚): : Somersaults twice and kicks an enemy. If the kick connects, Sun Shang Xiang jumps onto the victim's head and performs a chain of quick jabbing kicks, then does a backflip. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Crimson Volley (紅蓮弓): , : Pulls out a bow in midair, draws it with the help of her feet, then shoots an arrow surrounded with a powerful flaming aura towards the ground, hitting a wide radius. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Blast: Tap both sides of screen: Sun Shangxiang dashes forward and slashes at her opponents repeatedly in a circular motion while being covered in flames. The assault ends with both wheels orbiting around her before catching them. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Throws both weapons downward in an arc fashion before catching them back. :R1: Causes weapons to burst into flames and orbit within enemy ranks before triggering an explosion. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Propels self forward in an angular spinning motion, damaging enemies caught within range of the attack. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sun Shangxiang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Sets wheels on fire and launches them forward to juggle nearby enemies. :Alternate Musou - Skyarrow (旋環天衝弓): R1 + : Causes wheels to cycle around within the enemy ranks to lift them up. She tumbles back and fires red-tinted arrows in the air for additional damage. :Awakening Musou: Throws weapons like a boomerang one by one within short distance. She then crouches down and fires an arrow that unleashes a fierce burst of energy. The extension has her twirling both weapons on each side and tossing them together before having them spin telekinetically on a single spot near the end. Category:Movesets